


The one in which Yuuri has a Threesome

by Molls_musings



Series: Viktuuri Oneshots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molls_musings/pseuds/Molls_musings
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have a threesome with Chris before the Grande Prix Final.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly one of the most fun and self-indulgent things to write, and was my first time writing a threesome so it was good practice.  
> Enjoy!

{Yuri's POV}

"Oh, he's at the pool with Chris" I said aloud to myself as I scrolled numbly through my Instagram feed. I was still extremely tired from the flight here to Barcelona, and as I scrolled past posts from the other Grand Prix finalists, decided I would just fall back asleep. I rolled over onto my stomach in the big bed, which was actually just two beds pushed together, letting out a loud sigh. 

Suddenly the door to our hotel room swung open, a scantily clad Victor standing in the doorway jumping up and down. "Yuri!" he exclaimed before the door had even finished opening all the way, "I'm freezing! Please draw a hot bath!"

"Yuri, can you make coffee too?" Chris asked, wrapped up in a dark blue robe, standing just behind Victor. The two spoke so quickly that their voices over-lapped and intensified the commotion that interrupted the previous peace and quiet in the room.

"Were you still asleep?" Victor asked, as suddenly both he and Chris ran towards the bed and jumped on to it, throwing the door closed behind them. They both crawled up the bed so they were embracing me from either side, and out embarrassment, more than actual displeasure, I exclaimed "Quit clinging to me! Both of you!"

Of course neither of them moved. The skin on Victors stomach was freezing were it came into contact with me, while Chris seemed to be radiating heat from under his soft robe. Interesting how these two contrasted each other so dramatically, yet had so many of the same personality traits. Chris had much softer and larger features, warmer both physically and in appearance, while Victor had much more striking features, with crisp blue eyes and smooth pale skin. Yet both of them were extremely self-confident, bold in both words and actions.

Suddenly Victor kissed me hard on the lips. Not in a sweet way, but rather passionately, the way he would only kiss me privately. Blood flooded to my cheeks, embarrassment washing over me again as I thought of Chris, still pressed against my side, seeing us kiss this way. "V-vict..." I started as I tried to pull away, but Victor was having none of it, firmly pressing his lips to mine again.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked when he finally pulled back from the kiss enough for me to force the words from my mouth. The blush in my cheeks didn't to fade, and I refused to turn my head to look at Chris, who I could feel staring down at me. "Well when we were down by the pool we got to chatting, and I was thinking, only if you would be up for it of course, of inviting Chris to join us tonight..." Victor's voice trailed off, "... you know, in bed."

I lied there on my back staring completely blankly back at Victor, bewildered by his statement. It took me almost a full minute to comprehend exactly what he was proposing. When it finally clicked, I blushed in a manner that felt almost violent. "Like I said, only if you would want to" Victor reiterated for me.

Finally I worked up the courage to look over at Chris. His huge green eyes sparkled with excitement and he had a soft pink glow to his tanned skin. I had always found Chris attractive, however because of my love for Victor I had never really taken the time to fully look at him, and appreciate how handsome he truly was. He had soft hair that was a mix of both blonde and brown, his lips were very full and soft-looking, and he had a certain passion behind his eyes that made it hard to look away.

I looked back at Victor, excitement twinkling in his eyes as well. He was the only man, hell only person, I had ever even kissed, was I willing to change that? I had to admit that the idea of kissing Chris intrigued me, but the thought of being intimate with two men at once sounded intimidating.

Slowly Chris leaned in to whisper "Don't worry, we'll be gentle with you Yuri" into my ear. His voice curled with pure sex appeal and it filled my mind with the idea of being pleasured by both of these men at once. With that, I turned my head and closed the gap between myself and Victor to kiss him, before pulling back slightly to look in his eyes as I nodded my head. "Vksuno!" he exclaimed in his excitement.

Chris knelt beside me and leaned over my body, putting his hand on the back of Victor's head to pull him into a kiss right above my face. They kissed deeply, lips crashing together, and as they did Victor ran his hand up under my sweatshirt, slowly pushing it up my body, before breaking the kiss with Chris to pull it over my head.

I was now lying completely topless in front of two of the most attractive men I had ever met in my entire life.

Once the sweatshirt was up over my head, Chris leaned down and began to kiss me. His full lips were so warm they felt hot to the touch, and were unbelievably soft as they pressed against mine. 'So this is what its like to kiss someone besides Victor' I thought to myself as Chris began to deepen the kiss with me, his facial hair tickling the skin on my face. He slid his tongue out to run it against my lower lip and it felt like like he had seared my skin. While Chris was kissing me, Victor began to lick his way down my stomach. I moaned as he teased the soft skin in between my hip bones and Chris took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue swirled with mine, burning with passion as he stroked it against mine.

Victor paused from kissing my tummy, pulling the tie from Chris' robe causing it to fall open. This effectively drew his attention away from our kiss and he pulled away. Victor put his hand on Chris' waist where the robe had fallen open, causing Chris to moan softly as the two began to lock lips above me again. I was pinned down beneath them, and becoming increasingly aroused by the situation.

Victor pushed the robe from Chris' shoulders, so now all three of us were shirtless in a pile on the double beds. Seeing Victor kiss him made me ache for the feeling of Vic's lips against mine and I interrupted their kiss, pulling Victor down to lock lips with me instead. The familiar way that he kissed made me feel more confident in myself and I began to relax a bit more.

"Before we continue," Chris mused, causing Victor to pull away from our kiss to look over at him, "let’s lay out some rules."

"R-rules?" I stuttered, not exactly sure what he meant by that.

"Having some guidelines would be good," Victor said directing his attention from Chris to me as he continued, "we say what we would be comfortable with Chris doing or us doing to Chris, that way neither of us gets their feelings hurt or gets jealous." With his explanation, it actually made a lot more sense.

"I don't know..." I trailed off, trying to imagine if there was anything I wouldn't want Chris doing to Victor. Keeping his attention focused on me, Victor said "I'm comfortable with whatever you are, my love, but," he looked up at Chris as he said the last words, "Yuri's ass is mine." His voice sounded deadly serious, and Chris nodded, maintaining eye contact with Victor the whole time, and silently acknowledging his boundary.

Hearing Victor claim me that way was one of the most erotic things I had ever heard come out of his mouth. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him to press my lips against his again, this time deepening the kiss myself, unbelievably turned on by his protectiveness of me. As I kissed him, Chris moved the straddle my legs, and slowly tugged the drawstring of my sweatpants untied, before pulling them down my legs, so I was left lying on my back in only my underwear with both of these gorgeous men above me. Chris palmed both my crotch and his own as Victor and I continued to kiss.

Almost as if they had planned it, they switched on me, so that now I was kissing Chris' hot mouth, while Victor's face hovered over my waist. Chris' kisses weren't as passionate as Victor's but they were just as, if not more, sultry. They demanded my attention, so much so that I almost didn't realize it as Victor slid my boxers off my legs. Victor kissed up my inner thighs and I was lost in sensation between the tickle of Victor's kisses and the heat of Chris'.

I broke the kiss with Chris as my head fell back and large gasp escaped from my lips. Victor ran his tongue up the length of my erection and took the head into his mouth. Chris laid down beside me on his back and watched Victor bob his head up and down gently sucking on me, before he slowly slid his tiny speedo off his hips and threw it to the floor. I stared at Chris in shock, still moaning and gasping softly at the pleasure Victor was giving me. He was extremely well endowed, more so even than Victor, and seeing his thickness made me grateful that Victor had claimed my ass as one of his rules.

Victor pulled his head away from me for just a moment to spit on his hand, before putting my member back in his mouth as he reached his hand over and began to stroke Chris. He continued to work on us both this way for a little, our pleasure creating a chorus of moans and ahhhs. I knew if he continued this way much longer, I would come, so I stopped him by putting my hand under his chin and lifting slightly until he released me from his mouth to look me in the eyes. My expression must have been telling to my condition because he stood up and removed his own swimsuit as he walked over to the suitcase to grab the tube of lube we brought with us.

While Victor was out of bed, Chris grabbed my hips and flipped me so that I was straddling his stomach and pulled me down to kiss him, tangling his hands in my hair. I was starting to get more comfortable with Chris and felt confident enough to run my hand along the side of his stomach and through the thick hair on his chest. I gasped in shock as I felt Victor run his hand down my spine before gently squeezing my ass.

He wet a few of his fingers, before slowly sliding one inside of me. As Vic gently began to stretch my opening, Chris grabbed my hand on his chest and slowly ran it down his stomach and placed it, his hand wrapped above mine, around his large erection. He stroked, both of our hands wrapped around it together and moaned into my mouth as we continued to kiss. Finally, after I had gotten comfortable with the rhythm and pace that he enjoyed, he removed his hand from mine. As I continued to stroke him, he reached across, taking my erection into his large hand and caressing it. He broke our kiss and teased my neck with his tongue as I gasped, feeling Victor insert a second finger into me. It felt as though pleasure was coming from every place in my body and I moaned in a desperate way with each stroke of Chris' hand.

Suddenly Chris let go of me and slid himself out from under my body so that I was on my hands and knees with Victor kneeling behind me and Chris before me. As Chris changed our position, Victor pulled his fingers out, squeezing a small amount of lube onto my opening and rubbing it in. Knowing what was coming, I relaxed my body as he pushed inside of me. I gasped as I felt him bury himself within my opening. Chris was poised with his waist directly in front of my face, and stoked himself, his hand running up and down the length of his manhood as he looked down at me. Victor thrust a few more times into me before the pain fully faded and once it had, I took Chris' erection into my mouth, stoking it with my tongue.

I choked slightly on Chris as I moaned desperately with pleasure, feeling Victor's member press firmly onto the special certain spot inside of me. Victor started to move more quickly, and I kept my upper body as still as possible, allowing Chris to control the pace with which my mouth moved over his member. I knew my climax couldn't be much farther off as pleasure continued to barrel through me.

Chris shouted in a language neither Victor nor myself could understand as I felt him climax into my mouth. As I hurried to swallow everything he gave me, Victor wrapped his arm around my waist to stroke my member and it was more than I could handle. I released Chris from my mouth as I came, groaning and allowing myself to be lost in pleasure so strong it blinded me. With one strong final thrust Victor finished as well, desperately rocking my hips against his as he too was overcome with pleasure.

We all collapsed into a heap onto the bed, taking big deep breathes and melting into each other as we came down from our pleasure.

"So, Yuri," Victor said with a chuckle, "how about that bath?"


End file.
